Feliz Navidad
by RacingRosso
Summary: Nick/Yvonne: It's the fifth of December and there's only twenty days to go until Christmas. But there's someone who's firmly convinced that this is not a good thing. Can Nick change her mind about the upcoming holiday in time for Christmas? He has twenty days to do so, the challenge is on. A series of light and fluffy festive one shots, not necessarily linked.
1. Christmas Cards

**A/N: Written at some ridiculous late time of the night a week or so ago. Originally, it was supposed to have twenty-five chapters/mini fics as a way of counting down until Christmas but I sort of forgot about it so it's now going to have twenty chapters. There should be one a day and I'm going to try my hardest to stick to it. This is all (hopefully) going to be quite light and fluffy, I think I've done enough angst recently. This fic ignores the fact the riots happened by the way. Any suggestions for other festive scenarios are most welcome, just drop me a PM or a review.  
Disclaimer: Casualty belongs to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
For Checky because I keep promising an update of Twenty-Four Seven and that hasn't happened yet. Probably going to be a few more days but I will get there.  
**

* * *

**1: Christmas Cards  
Yvonne **

* * *

"Yvonne?"

What now? It's stupidly early, I know this because I dared to venture from underneath the duvet about half an hour ago and it was dark. Very likely that it still is. No sane person with a day off would get up this early when it's this cold but Nick appears to have other ideas. And he sounds overly cheerful; how can one man be this happy this early in the morning? It's cold...no, it's freezing, dark and there's only twenty days until I'm landed in hell. Or Christmas, apparently that's the preferable name for it.

"Yvonne!"

Ugh, he's doing it again; standing at the bottom of the stairs and shouting up them when he could just come up said stairs and have a conversation at a normal level – note to self, must talk to him about that, it is becoming increasingly irritating. Surprised he hasn't got permanent sore throat. Anyway, if he wants some sort of an answer to whatever it is that apparently needs urgent attention this time in the morning on my day off then he'll have to come up and speak normally. Not budging.

Hmm, not quite sure how long he stood at the bottom of the stairs but eventually, he seems to get the message and comes up the stairs. Think he's finally realised that I'm not getting out of bed, not yet anyway. It's funny, we're just as stubborn as each other; neither of us will back down which can lead to some spectacular clashes particularly at work but once we've calmed down, we tend to come through it okay which is most definitely a good thing.

Doesn't sound like he's in a particularly good mood now. Oops. It doesn't matter, maybe if I just smile at him and promise to cook him dinner tonight or something, he'll snap out of it pretty quickly. Do feel a little bit guilty. Only a little, mind. Realised that I still don't know what is so important that we need to deal with it now.

"Christmas cards."

Ok, definitely wasn't expecting that. His first words as he comes through the door are about Christmas. Or the impending doom as I like to call it. Fun. There is still twenty days to go you know, not that I'm counting or anything. It's meant to be a time for family, right? Well I've lived without my family for so long that now I just don't bother with things like that. It's pointless me celebrating or rather, it used to be. I used to work through Christmas, it was much easier for me to avoid it all that way but this year is different, this year I've actually booked it off. Why? Because of Nick. He's my family now and if he likes Christmas then I suppose I'll have to shut up and put up with it. I just want him to be happy and honestly, I'd do anything for him - except wear one of those ridiculous jumpers. That just won't happen, no matter how hard he tries.

"Christmas cards?"

Am confused.

"Yes."

Well that's clear. As mud.

Right, deep breath. Count to ten and try to figure out what on earth he's going on about.

"What about them?"

I'm tired, Nick's puzzling me and I just want to go back to sleep. I didn't even know anyone still wrote Christmas cards, just shows how out of touch I am. It's been years since I sent one, I just text Jen on Christmas morning, is much easier and a lot cheaper. Plus there's more room for manoeuvre if I forget – has happened before.

"We need to write them."

Oh god. Worst idea ever. Who to? Nick sees all of the people that he would probably give one to most days (or most weeks in his mother's case) as do I so why do we need to write them? Never figured that one out. Surely it's easier to just say it. More personalised and after all, it's the thought that counts.

"What, now?"

Judging by that look in his eyes – sometimes isn't so good that I know him so well – it seems that yes, it's of utmost importance that we write them now. Feel like acting like small child and just asking 'why?' but probably won't go down too well. Does it even matter if we write them now or later? No-one's going to know when we wrote them, are they? Why do we even need to write them at all. Being grumpy now, should probably lighten up.

A nod. Verbal answer in three, two, one. And I still don't like it.

"Now."

Going back to sleep isn't going to happen, is it? Still have one more thing to try though. So cue a big, deep, melodramatic sigh followed by a massive yawn. If that doesn't make him feel even the tiniest bit guilty or change his mind about having to write stupid cards now then he has a heart of stone.

"Come on. Don't look at me like that, the quicker we get them done, the quicker you can go back to bed."

Said with tiniest hint of smile on his face. Still not sure why so much fuss is being made over these cards. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I'm working from tomorrow until my leave starts, will definitely be avoiding anything to do with the impending doom until then. Oh. Penny drops. That would be why he's insisting on doing them today. Sneaky Nick. He knows me better than I thought.

"Come on."

Ooh, tone has turned rather wheedly. Is ever-so-slightly cute at the moment especially when paired with that look on his face but suspect that it could grate on me after a while. Think that if I wasn't so pre-occupied by the thought of going back to bed and of course work tomorrow, I probably would have thrown a pillow in his direction because of that annoyingly patronising tone. Don't think he realises he does it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, still haven't moved. He looks distinctly unimpressed. But then he gets tactical and delivers the killer blow, so to speak. The coffee. Enticing me with coffee, is ever so slightly underhand – he knows that I could never resist coffee, nor could he for that matter. Now we sound like a couple of caffeine addicts. Great.

"I'll make you coffee if you get out of bed in the next five minutes."

Annoyingly patronising/wheedly tone almost gone. Suppose I should give into him now, think I've been mean enough this morning. Pretty sure that he means 'I'll put the kettle on and then you'll come and make coffee'. Always happens, think I make better coffee. Just kidding. But could be worth it if he actually makes the coffee this time.

* * *

Given in. Next however long is due to be spent writing silly messages in overly cute cards. Not my idea of fun but I guess that there could be worse ways to spend some time with him. Love that we are spending time together though even if we do have cards to write. Suppose it could be ever so slightly interesting. Maybe.


	2. Mistletoe

**Bit late today so apologies about that, hoping tomorrow's installment (or is it today's now?) will be up earlier than this one. I know I said no angst but I sort of couldn't help myself so this one is a little bit angsty. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and also to those that left suggestions, I will definitely be incorporating those at some point. Really pleased that you liked the first one - would you like me to write more in a similar style to the way the first one was written?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Casualty belongs to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
Enjoy and if you have time, it would be awesome if you could leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

**2: Mistletoe  
**

* * *

Nick Jordan cleared his throat before speaking, instantly shattering the peaceful silence that had settled over his office. "What's the verdict?"

His partner who was currently perched on the edge of the desk, her legs stretched out in front of her and her left foot resting delicately on top of her right foot, exhaled deeply and placed the palm of her hands on the wooden desk as she tried to articulate her thoughts in a coherent manner. "It's not good. I wouldn't like to speculate but going on past experience, I reckon she's probably looking at least three years, possibly more. It all depends on a number of factors in the end. We won't be opposing bail so at least she might get to spend Christmas at home but whichever way you look at it, their Christmas is ruined with this hanging over her head." Frustration was dripping from her tone, seeping through every pore. Punching something certainly seemed like a viable option right now.

He shot her a sympathetic smile. It had been one of those awful days where everything just seemed to go wrong, more so for her and although they had spent the majority of the working day together, he wished it had been under slightly better circumstances. "You know, you did everything you could. There was nothing more you could have done."

Yvonne was silent for a few moments, her gaze locked firmly onto her lap before she eventually answered him. "Yeah I know." She rubbed a hand over her face tiredly, uncrossing her legs and sitting up properly. "It's just...oh, I don't know. We try and help but sometimes we just make things a whole lot worse. What happened today is a prime example of that."

Nick placed his hand on her knee, his thumb moving in soothing circles along the soft material of her dark grey trousers. "For what it's worth, you handled it all brilliantly today."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it, don't be so hard on yourself." He told her insistently, removing his hand from her knee, instead taking her hand so that he could entwine his fingers with hers. He guided her hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss against her knuckles as his eyes met hers properly for the first time since she had wandered nonchalantly into his office. He could quite clearly see how tired she actually looked now that they had stopped rushing around and had some time to reflect on the turbulent events of the day. "You look exhausted love," he observed, swiftly changing the subject. "Are you going straight home?"

She answered with a slight movement of her head before elaborating. "Via the station, yes."

Somehow, he had known that she was going to say something along those lines before she had actually said it. It was so typically her and he was fairly sure that she meant she would be spending at least another hour, if not two at the station before eventually getting home at some obscure hour.

"See you there then?" Unfortunately, he still had an hour left before his shift ended so he couldn't take her home at a relatively normal time as he had hoped he might have been able to. He was planning on being home or nearly home in an hour and a half and he was definitely going to be keeping his fingers well and truly crossed that nothing major happened between now and then so he could escape near enough on time.

A tiny smile flickered upon her features. "I hope so." She tightened her grip around his hand momentarily before releasing it and standing up. Nick watched as she picked up her bag and then headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave his office, he spoke, his words stopping her in her tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She spun round to look at him and as she locked eyes with him, he noticed a glimmer of amusement in those grey orbs of hers. "Am I?" Her tone was light, almost bordering on flirtatious. It was certainly a complete contrast to the way she had been barely five minutes ago but in his eyes, that could only ever be a good thing.

Nick didn't reply, instead deciding to show her what he meant rather than tell her. He could feel her inquisitive gaze on him as he leant down and pulled the bottom desk drawer open, scrabbling around inside until he located the item he wanted. With a smile playing on his lips, he closed his drawer and then straightened back up, letting her see what he had in his hand. He twirled a sprig of mistletoe around his fingers, raising one eyebrow at her, his meaning clear as he waited expectantly for her reaction.

He always surprised her and even when her mood was at rock bottom whether it be after a bad day or something else, he always managed to pull something out of the bag that cheered her up immensely. In this case, it was him waving a piece of foliage at her with a daft grin on his face that lightened the atmosphere in the room considerably which sounded more ridiculous than it actually was. Yvonne simply dumped her bag on the floor and walked back over to where he was sitting.

As she reached him, he stood up and placed one hand on her waist, nudging her closer to him. His other hand held the mistletoe above their heads, their lips touching leisurely at first. The kiss was soon deepened, both of them getting lost in the other; the trials and tribulations of the day melting away. Their embrace was brief – over sooner than either of them would have liked but both were conscious that they had to be professional – a stolen but very welcome reprieve following the turmoil of the day and in those few precious minutes, everything was ok again.

They pulled apart soon after, her hands resting on his upper arms. She looked at him, tilting her head slightly to the left, surveying him curiously. _"_Why _do _you have mistletoe in your desk drawer?"


	3. Fireplace

**This was supposed to be up yesterday but I got distracted with making the artwork that accompanies this fic and then was too tired to proof read it coherently last night hence why it's a little bit late. However, the next one should be up today. If not, you'll definitely get two updates tomorrow. This one follows straight on from Mistletoe.  
Once again, I would to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing, I really do love to know what you think and I appreciate you taking the time to leave a review.  
Disclaimer: Casualty belongs to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
Hope you like it and would love to know your thoughts.**

* * *

**3: Fireplace**  
**Nick  
**

* * *

The door closes quietly, her footsteps approach the lounge and I stop what I'm doing so I can take a quick glance at my watch. She's home half an hour earlier than I'd anticipated, not bad. I turn back to attempting to light this rather troublesome fire and jump, almost smacking my head on top of said fireplace when her voice fills the room.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Hmm, her tone sounds rather amused. Think she may be laughing at me but then, it probably is a funny sight. Am currently nearly in the fire, trying to get the coals to catch light. Is definitely not safest way to do it but truth be told, am stumped. Thought it was easy but apparently not.

Crawl backwards, try and avoid hitting head on hard surface again and sit back on my heels so that I can see her. She's leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She looks absolutely exhausted but she's still smiling.

"Trying to light this thing." Wave hand in general direction of fire so that she definitely understands what I'm trying to do.

She frowns. "It looked like you were trying to get in it. I thought for a moment there that you were having an identity crisis and thinking you were Santa."

Ha, ha. She's on top form tonight.

"I thought if I prodded it a bit, it would catch light." I tell her, turning back to the fire and poking a piece of coal. Nothing happens. Think I may be missing something/have forgotten to do something here but not quite sure what.

"And you thought practically getting in it to 'prod it a bit' was a good idea?" Don't need to look at her to know that she's either looking exasperated, rolling her eyes or a combination of both. Can usually tell by tone of voice. Will admit that it wasn't one of my better ideas. "You should come with a 'don't try this at home' warning."

Hilarious. If I didn't love her half as much as I do, fairly sure that the little remarks she comes out with could become a little tiring. They're part of her personality though and I wouldn't change her (or them) for the world.

Moving away from her quirky personality on to something more important. I really need to get her mind off of me in the fireplace and get her to tell me how to light it. Think she has told me before but don't think I was quite listening.

"Did you put newspaper in the bottom of it?"

Ah, seems she has read my mind. Either that or she just wants it lit now. Suspect that it's the latter. I want it lit now, has completely baffled me. Thought it was easy but this experience has definitely taught me that looks can be deceiving. Probably should have asked earlier or Googled it.

"Um, no."

Was I supposed to? Apparently so.

"Put some scrunched up newspaper at the bottom and light it, that should help it along."

Hope she's right. Plan really isn't going well. Wanted to spend the evening (or what's left of it) curled up on rug in front of fire with her to try and take her mind off of awful day. Had planned on having the fire lit by the time she got home but hasn't turned out that way so need to get it lit as quickly as possible.

"I'll leave you to it, I'm going to have a quick shower. Try not to set yourself alight, eh?"

Not sure if she's joking or actually worried about slim possibility of me setting myself alight. Can't quite tell. Fairly sure I know what I'm doing now so confident everything will be fine.

"Go, it'll be fine." Shoo her out of the room so that I can attempt to light it again. Plan could well be back on track if I can just get this fire to light.

* * *

Latest attempt was infinitely more successful than the first two...or three. Or four. Not quite sure how many times I attempted to light it and failed. But she was right. Not going to tell her that though, will never hear the end of it. Now, if I just stick some coal on it, poke it around for a bit and then leave it, it should be fine, right?

And as if on cue, just as the fire is taking hold properly, she comes back into the room and shoots me a tiny, tired smile. Bless her. Is dressed in her pyjamas and looking so adorably sleepy that I have a feeling she might well sit down and then crash out fairly quickly. Has been a long day.

* * *

Currently curled up in front of lovely, warm fire with her in my arms. Think she may be asleep or on the verge of falling asleep; is very quiet. Evening might not have gone to plan completely but in the end, it turned out rather well. Know am running risk of sounding soppy but this is perfect. Don't think it can get much better than this.


	4. Gingerbread

**Sorry this has taken so long, been having internet issues and then my brothers decided to challenge me to an impromptu FIFA tournament last night so my plan to have this up yesterday sort of failed. I'm trying to show the side to Nick that we saw on his date with Yvonne in _Happily Ever After_ in these fics but not sure if that's really coming across that way or not? Fairly sure that characterization is not at it's best in this chapter but let me know if it's majorly off and I'll fix it for the next one. Also, some bits in this one (Jen & the comment about breaking glasses) are related to my other set of Yvonne/Nick one shots _She's My Kind Of Girl _so you might want to read those if you haven't already but this can be read without reading those first. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewing, I love knowing your thoughts on this. Next few should be up soon, trying my best to get back on track with this. Hope you enjoy this one.  
**

* * *

**4: Gingerbread  
**

* * *

"What on earth?" Nick Jordan walked through to the kitchen from the hall after he had hung up his coat on the wooden pegs and dropped his briefcase by the foot of the stairs, not at all prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Yvonne and Jen were sat...well sprawled out on the floor, their backs resting against the cupboards. There was an empty bottle of wine sitting between them and as he looked around, he noticed that the normally pristine kitchen was covered in flour. It honestly looked like a two year old had been wreaking havoc in the room.

"What's going on?" He questioned, waving his hand around their surroundings.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement as her body shook with suppressed mirth. At this point, he wasn't quite sure what she was finding so hilarious but he suspected that their current state had something to do with it. Although he could only see one bottle, he was guessing that they'd had more than one bottle of wine; they seemed a little too drunk for having shared just one bottle.

"We were cooking." She told him, her cheeks flushed and her voice a little higher than usual but her words were as eloquent as ever.

Nick glanced over at the oven. It was on but it was on a fairly low heat so he guessed that whatever inside would be all right. If he was lucky, something edible might come out of this.

"Gingerbread." Jen piped up, elaborating on Yvonne's words. "It looked easy."

"Yeah, she said..." Yvonne chipped in, pointing the rim of her wine glass towards her friend but tipping it that little bit too far. Drops of the red liquid splashed over Jen's legs, earning Yvonne a light slap on the shoulder. "Sorry. Anyway, she said it was going to be easy," she paused, her brow furrowing in a way that he always found rather cute. "But I don't think we read it right."

He nodded, deciding not to ask her to expand or even try and work out what she was going on about. She really wasn't making a great deal of sense. "So you thought you'd have a bottle of wine and try and make them?" A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"No!" The tone of her voice was indignant. "We only opened it once they were in the oven."

That made more sense to him and now that she was being a little more coherent than she had been only a few moments previously, he decided to find out just why the kitchen looked rather like a winter wonderland. "Why is the kitchen covered in flour?" He looked between them and as he saw the guilty expressions on their faces, a thought suddenly occurred to him. They hadn't...had they? "Tell me you didn't?"

"We didn't." Yvonne giggled. She drained the rest of her drink and pointed her now empty glass at Jen. "She started it."

Jen shook her head. "No, you started it. You insulted my gingerbread men."

"Only because you covered me in flour first." Yvonne stuck her tongue out at her friend childishly and shuffled forward so that she could clumsily pull the side of her top round with her free hand to illustrate her point.

Nick shook his head in bemusement at their antics. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"It was fun though." Jen stated, putting her glass down and casting a glance around the kitchen.

Yvonne nodded in agreement, moving a little further forward to push her glass on to the table. She missed and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces in front of her. It was at that point that he decided enough was enough.

"Right, come on you two. Out." Nick pointed towards the door, not trusting either of them not to stand on the pieces of broken glass whilst they were like this. "I'll clean the glass up and then put some coffee on, sober you two up a little."

"We're not drunk." Yvonne told him, shifting herself away from the glass so she could push herself to her feet without catching either her hand or foot on the glittering shards of glass. As she stood, she wobbled and grabbed hold of Nick, using him as a support to keep herself upright.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her properly, holding her steady. "Really?" He murmured, bringing her closer. "Breaking glasses is starting to become a bit of a habit for you, isn't it?"

"Only when you're around." She shot back, giving him a lopsided grin.

Nick chose to ignore that, instead running his eyes over her appearance. "You've got gingerbread mix on your cheek," he stated, brushing it off with his thumb in one swift movement. "And flour in your hair."


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Sorry it's taken a little longer than I would have liked to update this. I'm planning on catching up with it as soon as I can though so there should be another few chapters up soon.  
If you like it and you're able to, I would be most grateful if you could leave a review. Would love to know what you think so I can adjust future pieces accordingly. Very happy to listen to any constructive criticism, feel free to review or PM me. Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

**5: Hot Chocolate  
**

* * *

The front office is cold, draughty due to the doors opening every few minutes or so as people come and go, whether that be members of the public, staff arriving for the start of their shift or leaving at the end of their shift. He glances at his watch, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself. She's late. It's not entirely surprising; when she gets wrapped up in something, any sense of time seems to go out of the window.

A polystyrene cup is balanced precariously on his lap, the lid secured tightly on top of it. The warmth emanating from it is doing little to keep him warm. He had finished his shift and the original plan had been to come and pick her up straight away as her car had failed to start that morning so he'd given her a lift in. But when he had left, he'd realised that he had over estimated the amount of time that it would take to get from A to B. Or in this case, from the E.D to the station. That was when he had decided to go on a little detour.

"Sorry," he hears her voice before he's even aware that she's there. She walks towards him, her bag on her shoulder, her coat slung loosely over her arm and the top button of her crisp white shirt undone. "I didn't realise how late it was," she offers by way of an explanation. "You haven't been waiting for too long, have you?"

Nick shakes his head, the slight movement reassuring her without needing to speak. He stands up and runs his eyes over her appearance, hoping that she's going to put her coat on before they head out to where the car is parked, a five minute walk away. She'll freeze otherwise.

"It's chilly in here, isn't it?"

She had been in her office with the heater on completing paperwork for the latter stages of her shift so she hadn't quite realised how far the temperature had dropped.

"It's colder out there."

Yvonne smiles at his obvious concern even if he is trying to sound casual about it. She places her bag on the chair next to her and then takes hold of her coat, shaking it out before sliding her arms into it. Her slender fingers deftly do up the large black buttons and then she looks at him, her head tilted to the left questioningly. "Happy now?"

"Much." He picks up her bag with his free hand, holding out the cup with the other. "Oh, I got this for you."

She accepts it with a murmured word of thanks, removing the top curiously. Nick watches on, unable to stop a smile appearing on his lips as her eyes light up with childish delight when she sees the sweet, thick liquid inside it. "Hot chocolate?"

"Well, more warm chocolate now but yes."

Her hands creep around the cup, holding it securely. She sighs, feeling bad for making him wait especially as a) it isn't exactly warm and b) he's gone to the trouble of getting her hot chocolate. "I'm sorry," she says, her gaze apologetic. "Shall we go?"

A nod in reply. "It's fine," Nick insists, following her over to the door. He glances sideways at her, a wicked gleam in his eye. "But as you made me wait, I think you can cook tonight."

Yvonne laughs at his words as they step out into the freezing night together. "That must mean you're on washing up duty then."


	6. Candy Canes

**This is not my best one, admittedly but I've rewritten it a few times and this is the best I can get it - it just doesn't want to work properly. This was definitely inspired by _that _coffee scene in Death & Doughnuts and in particular, the look on Nick's face when she asked for more sugar. I hope you enjoy it and if you can, I would be very grateful if you could leave a review - it doesn't have to be long, a few words is great. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, I really do appreciate it.  
**

* * *

**6: Candy Canes**

* * *

Upbeat Christmas music is playing on a loop quietly in the background, the warmth of the pub is in stark but welcoming contrast to the freezing winter's day outside. They're sitting opposite each other in one of the booths, their drinks resting on the table in front of them.

"These are actually nicer than they look." Yvonne Rippon states with a lopsided smile as she picks up the striped candy cane that's next to her drink and begins to unwrap it.

Nick shakes his head in bemusement, watching as she begins to crunch on the hard sweet. He had gathered from what she had told him, that someone had given her one at work and told her to try it. She had done as she was told for once which, in turn, had led to her enjoying it and then the text that he had received from her asking him to meet her after her shift – his had finished a few hours before hers. He had done so, only to be dragged around the shops by her to find and buy more candy canes. It was her sweet tooth that was to blame for her liking them so much, he was sure of that.

"You know, those are no better for you than the amount of sugar you have in your coffee."

He couldn't resist that little dig. It was something he liked to tease her about ever since that first incident in the staffroom when she had demanded more sugar and then, much to his horror, had stolen his pen to stir her overly sweet drink.

She looks at him, pausing in her crunching. She swallows the mouthful she has before speaking. "I meant what I said back then you know. Stop going all doctory on me," she chides gently, a smile playing on her lips.

This is one battle he would never win, he knows that and he holds his hands up in mock surrender, aware that she'll probably continue to do it anyway – she's too stubborn for her own good sometimes. "Alright, I'll stop going on about it."

They both know he won't. He might for a few weeks or, if she's lucky, a few months but at some point, there's bound to be something else that will spark off the sugar debate again. He's just looking out for her, she knows that and although it can be annoying, there's a small part of her that secretly thinks it is rather sweet.

"It's Christmas. Sugar is allowed."

"In moderation, maybe. You're not supposed to chain eat candy canes."

Yvonne giggles at how serious his tone of voice is which does nothing other than earn herself a disapproving glare from him.

"Lighten up Nick, seriously." She grins, leaning over the table so she can press her sticky lips against his in a short but sweet kiss. As she pulls away, she looks at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "You're the one that likes Christmas, remember?"


	7. Snow

**Rather concerned that this is quite OOC but I'm aware that I'm quite a way behind on this so I wrote it out three times and chose the best one. Have the next few half written so hopefully should be catching up. I have a question for you: do you want the snowball fight for the next one or the one that was originally planned? Let me know, I'm happy either way. As usual, just let me know if you think it's really OOC and I'll fix it. Thanks for all the reviews so far, it's great to hear what you think! If you can, please continue to review - it's great to hear your thoughts.  
**

* * *

**7: Snow  
**

* * *

Yvonne was sitting at the wooden table, yesterday's paper open in front of her and she was munching her way through a piece of toast when Nick wandered into the kitchen, grumbling about the snow that had unexpectedly covered Holby overnight.

"We're not actually going to be able to get anywhere because nobody thought to grit the roads and if by some minor miracle, we manage to get out, no doubt everywhere is going to be packed because the world and his wife will be panic buying just in case this snow hangs around-"

"Good morning to you too," she interrupted his tirade as soon as she became confused, her tone sarcastic. She picked up her coffee and took a sip, her eyes moving to the next page of the paper.

Nick sighed, feeling bad that his first words to her that morning were him complaining about something neither of them could change and thus starting the day on a bad note. "I'm sorry love," he walked over to her, placing his hand on her back affectionately and peering over her shoulder. "What are you reading?"

She smiled, glancing up at him. "Yesterday's news. Are you going to work?"

He took a quick glance at his watch, inwardly sighing as he saw the time. "I suppose I should attempt to go in. What about you?"

"Nope, had the 'don't bother coming in today' phone call earlier. Got to go in tomorrow though." She flicked the page over with one hand. "You know, you could stay.."

"As much as I'd love to, I think I'd better go in."

"Worth a try," she stated with a rueful smile. "Are you going in now?"

"Afraid so. See you later." Nick ran his hand through her hair, leaning down so he could press a kiss against her cheek. "Try not to cause too much trouble, eh?"

"Me, cause trouble? Where did you get that idea from?" She asked innocently, turning back to her paper when he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and then left the room so that he could get himself ready for work.

She listened as he clattered around and all too soon, the sound of the front door closing echoed around the quiet house. She exhaled deeply and dropped down on to her elbows as she tried to figure out what on earth she was going to do all day.

However, twenty minutes later, the decision was taken out of her hands as the front door closed and footsteps headed towards the kitchen. Nick entered the room seconds later, shivering.

"I thought you were going to work?" As she spoke, she stood up and moved over to him.

"I was. It's impossible. Car won't move and it's freezing out there." He complained, sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her against his body.

Yvonne wriggled out of his embrace, her expression unimpressed. "Thanks for that. I was warm, I'm not now," she paused, an idea popping into her head. "Anyway, if you're not going in, go and get warm and then put lots of layers on, we're going out."

"In this?"

"Yes. Come on, it would be silly to have all this snow and not have at least one snowball fight."


	8. Snowball Fight

**As promised, one snowball fight chapter for you all. I'm working to try and catch up with this so there might be another couple up later. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really do appreciate you taking the time to leave a review. It would be awesome if you could continue to review. Doesn't have to be long, just a few words. Hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

**8: Snowball Fight  
Nick  
**

* * *

Am not convinced that this is a good idea – think it may be one of her worst to date. But can't get stupid car to move so there's not a lot else to do. Can snowball fights be competitive? Not sure but suspect this one might turn out to be; know she can be very competitive.

Is very cold and still snowing a little bit. She thinks it's pretty. Would agree with her if the whole country didn't grind to a halt at even the smallest bit of snow. Have lots of layers on as well as a pair of thick gloves but can still feel the icy chill in the air. Home is going to feel like a sauna later.

Only took us five minutes to walk to the local park, not bad. Is full of kids though but sort of guessed that it would be, schools are obviously closed for the day. Have seen some amusing things though – funniest thing we've seen so far has to be a little child using a tea tray to go down a slight hill on and pretending he's tobogganing. Is quite cute.

After a few more minutes of walking through crunchy snow – do actually quite like the sound snow makes as you walk on it. Don't like it when it melts and then goes all icy; that's the worst part of it – we managed to find a fairly quiet spot in the park with a heap of decent snow out of the way of children. Don't want any rogue flying snowballs to hit them. Or vice versa. Wouldn't be nice.

Thud.

What on earth?

Hear her giggling and turn to look at her. Face is picture of innocence. Wasn't aware snowball fight had already started.

Suppose I better grab some snow. Have started shaping it into a ball reluctantly, realising that I'm not getting out of this one any time soon when another one hits me on the back. And she's still laughing. That's two snowballs in two minutes. Can see where this is going to go.

"Come on Nick!"

Her voice is happy, perhaps a little too happy. Think she's enjoying this more than she's letting on. I seem to be a sitting target at the moment, must actually attempt to throw one at her.

Finish shaping snowball and turn to face her just as yet another one comes flying in my direction. Again? Seriously? Manage to duck so it doesn't hit me and then quickly throw the one I'm holding in my hand at her. It misses. By a mile. My aim is not so good.

I lean down and pick up another handful of snow, am determined to get this one closer to her. After all, I've had my fair share of snowballs hitting me already – is only fair that it's her turn now. Straighten up and throw it at her. Hits her shoulder. Is better than my last attempt.

No snowballs have been thrown in my direction which is a little odd. Glance over at her. She's kneeling down in the snow, building herself a little pile of snowballs. Ah, so that's how she does it. Very tactical. Have an idea but need to get close to her for it to work. Will be funny but know for a fact she won't like it.

Just need to creep up to her but this snow is far too crunchy for the silent approach.

"Nick?"

Nearly fall over at sound of her voice but manage to stay upright and hope that I don't look too guilty.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Quickly glance in her direction. She's stopped making snowballs and is looking at me suspiciously. She knows me too well.

"Nothing."

Said it with a smile, that seemed to do the trick. She goes back to rolling pieces of snow. My plan can be put back into action. Just need to get closer to her and steal one of her snowballs.

Have managed to inch a little closer to her and am now within touching distance of those snowballs. Just need to stay quiet and my plan should work. Is going to be funny for me. May well be on washing up duty for rest of Christmas though. Will be worth it.

A few more minutes pass and am now triumphantly holding one of her snowballs. She hasn't realised I'm here yet. Either that or she's ignoring me. Not sure which. She's turned away from me which makes it easier. I move a little closer so I can grab the back of her coat. In one swift movement, before she's even realised what's happening, I pull the back of her coat away from her neck and shove a snowball down her back.

She yelps and shoots up, nearly knocking me over in the process. Can't help but laugh as I watch her hopping around, muttering something (not sure what) under her breath, all the while trying to shake the snow out from under her coat.

"Th-that was mean." She gasps, her eyes wide as she stares at me accusingly.

Mm, have to agree with her there. Was very mean. But hilarious. Will make it up to her, somehow. Think washing up duty is looking more likely now.


	9. Ice Skating

**The happy news that Rachel Shelley is back in Casualty on the 12th January sort of gave me the kick I needed to proof read this and post it. I have one more written which I shall proof read later and you'll have it either late tonight or tomorrow; haven't decided yet. I'm being strangely productive in terms of this fic so if this keeps up, this might well be finished on time. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, your feedback really helps me to improve future pieces.  
**

* * *

**9: Ice Skating  
Yvonne  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

I really don't like not knowing what's going on. Was picked up from earlier by Nick and told that we were going out but where, I don't know – he refused to tell me. He's been driving for a while and as far as I can figure out, we're nowhere near home. Knew something was up earlier; he kept smiling stupidly every time I saw him which happened to be a few times. Was very odd. Am sure I spent most of my working day in the E.D. Not complaining though.

He glances sideways at me, that silly smile playing on his lips. "You'll find out when we get there."

Argh! As much as I love him, he can be incredibly infuriating at times. I just want to know what's going on and he knows that I hate being kept in the dark.

Now he's laughing. Brilliant.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Oh, guilty expression. Is so very adorable.

"Not at you as such," he struggles to explain. "It's just that you're so predictably annoyed at not knowing where we're going. It's funny."

"For you maybe." I retort.

He can read me too well. Is quite scary how he knows what's going through my head without me having to tell him. It can have it's advantages though.

Still want to know where we're going. Just had another look out of the window and it's dark. Can't really see much and totally confused as to what might be happening. Have no idea. Maybe if I ask nicely, he'll tell me? It's worth a try.

"Where are we going? You can tell me..."

Made the tone of my voice as sweet as humanely possibly, hoping that he'll give in. He's smirking again. Don't think it's worked.

"I'm not telling you. Be patient, you'll find out soon enough."

Ugh. Definitely didn't work. Ok, will shut up for now. Have to think about this tactically but knowing my luck, by the time I've figured out how to get him to tell me, we'll be there. Still not sure where we are.

* * *

"Nick, what are we doing here?"

Twenty minutes later, we're standing outside the car, looking at a place I recognise. Don't think I need to ask, pretty sure I can guess. Know for a fact this building houses an ice skating rink.

"Ice skating."

Oh.

"Why? It's dangerous."

That mildly irritating smile is back again.

"It's fun. Stop being such a spoil-sport."

Apparently we seem to have differing opinions on what constitutes fun. For me, this definitely doesn't.

"Remind me, when was the last time you went ice skating?"

Ha, think I might have got him there. The look on his face says it all. Reckon he might be over estimating how much fun ice skating really is. I haven't been in years but have memories of it being cold and me falling over and hurting myself a lot.

"It'll be fine. Come on, it's going to be fun."

Fun? Having to wear stupid skates and probably cling on to the rail for dear life as people who can skate try to avoid me. That's not fun. Not in my book.

"So, you complain when I have too much sugar which probably won't affect me immediately but you're quite happy to take me somewhere where I could break my arm or something?"

Quite pleased with that one. Not sure how he can justify bringing me here.

He's laughing. Again.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You can hold on to me. Can we go in? It's freezing out here."

"It's going to be colder in there!"

Not sure he's really grasped the meaning of ice-skating. He does know it will be cold, yes? Hope so.

"Come on."

Ugh, he's not going to give in. Suppose I'll just have to try it and when I fall over (not if because I know I will) I'll attempt to laugh it off, providing it doesn't hurt too much.

"If I fall over, you better not laugh."

He smiles at that. At least he's not laughing. Is an improvement. "I promise. It'll be fun."

"Yeah for you."

Am tired and grumpy. Don't see the point in this. Is worse than Christmas cards. In fact, think I'd rather write a thousand Christmas cards than be subjected to this. Ok, maybe that's a little dramatic.

"Stop being grumpy."

He flicks my nose with his gloved fingers gently. Not sure if he's trying to get a smile or irritate me further. If it's the latter, it's working.

* * *

"Nick! I told you this wasn't going to be fun!"

Am currently lying on my back, looking up at him. Have lost count of amount of times I've fallen over. Going to have lots of bruises tomorrow and he's just standing there, laughing. He is annoyingly good – he hasn't fallen over once yet. But if he keeps laughing then that might change.

"Come on, get up." My arms are unceremoniously grabbed and I'm hauled up. As I stumble and grab on to him, he wraps his arms around my waist, keeping me upright.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." I say accusingly.

"It's easy. I didn't know you were going to be this bad."

Great, thanks.

"It's not easy. It's cold, slippery and pointless."

"It is ice."

Well, yes. I know. Cannot wait for this to end so we can go home. Am cold and stiff. This is definitely not fun.

"Smile!"

He grins at me and I can't help but let a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth at his exuberance. Still can't quite see how this is fun but he seems to be enjoying himself even if it is at my expense.

Have learnt one thing though. Am never ever doing this again. Not for anyone.


	10. Tinsel

**Here's the last one for today. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing, your support with this fic is amazing. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you all taking the time to leave a review, it really does mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this one and if you can, it would be awesome to hear your thoughts.  
**

* * *

**10: Tinsel  
**

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud.  
_

Nick Jordan mumbled something incoherent as he was roused from his peaceful slumber by a muffled thumping noise coming from downstairs. He rolled over, his hand automatically falling to the space next to him. It was empty, cold. She had obviously gotten up a while ago and from that, he deduced that it was in fact her making all the racket. Reluctantly, he peeled himself from the warm bed and picked up his dressing gown, shrugging it on.

As he padded down the stairs, he tied the cord around his waist in a neat bow, still thoroughly confused by the muffled but irritating noises coming from the lounge. He had planned to have a lie in that morning but it seemed she had other ideas.

"Yvonne what are you-" He paused in the doorway, unable to comprehend the sight he saw in front of him. The lounge now had several garlands of different coloured tinsel tacked to the wall, all done by the woman who quite happily admits she hates Christmas.

She turned at the sound of his voice, nearly falling off of the step ladder. "It's pretty!"

Her voice was full of glee, much like the way she had been when he'd given her that cup of hot chocolate that he had bought her and he couldn't help but smile, her obvious delight was infectious. Perhaps she was coming round to the idea of Christmas. He certainly hoped that was the case.

Nick rubbed a hand over his eyes sleepily, realising for the first time just how tired he was. "It's bright, certainly." He answered. "But did this have to be done at-" he glanced over at the clock on the wall which now had red tinsel draped around it. "Eight am on a Sunday?"

Yvonne shrugged in response. "It's done now." She jumped down off of the step ladder and placed both the staple gun and the hammer down on the highest step of said step ladder – why on earth she had both implements in her hand, he had no idea – before moving into his arms. "What do you think?"

"It's..." he paused, trying to think of the right word to describe the now colourful lounge. "It's lovely."

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, I didn't say that. It looks great." He reassured her, running his thumb down her side gently. "Anyway, I thought you didn't like Christmas?"

"I don't. I like tinsel."

Nick laughed. "I can see that."


	11. Christmas Tree

**Here's the first one for today. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, your support is really appreciated. As always, if you like it then it would be awesome if you could leave me a little review. Always happy to hear constructive criticism either in a review or by PM. Thanks again and I hope you like this one :)  
**

* * *

**11: Christmas Tree**

* * *

"It has to be real."

Those five words proved to be the worst thing that he could say in this situation as he was fixed with a disapproving glare from his girlfriend. They were sitting at the kitchen table attempting to decide whether the tree they were going to buy should be fake or real. On the outside, it seemed like an easy decision but then they had discovered that they wanted different things and now it seemed as if they had been going round in circles for ages with no progress being made.

"Why? Real ones just drop needles everywhere and the whole house will be overpowered by the smell of pine." She argued, determined to win this one.

"But it's Christmas. Real trees look so much nicer." He pointed out. "We can get one of those ones that don't drop their needles."

"Like?"

"Nordmann fir. They retain their needles."

Her eyes flickered to his face. "How do you know so much about Christmas trees?" She questioned curiously, knowing that if someone had asked her about which Christmas trees were the best, she wouldn't have a clue.

Nick shrugged. He wasn't quite sure how he knew that, he just guessed that it was information that he had retained over the years. "We're getting off the subject again," he reminded her, knowing they had to make some sort of a decision; this was getting ridiculous. "So, which one? It's decision time."

That sounded more ominous than he had intended for it to.

"Fake. At least we can shove it in the loft until next year, what are we going to do with a real tree?"

She had a point there.

"We could just plant it in a bigger pot and leave it outside so we can use it again next year."

He really had thought this through. She couldn't help but be impressed. Although she had been determined to win this disagreement, she had to admit that he was putting forward a compelling case. It had been going on for too long now and she was sure that it would just be easier to compromise even if was just to get the tree saga over and done with.

"Alright but you're going to be the one re-potting it after Christmas."

He nodded in agreement, relieved that they had come to a decision. It was harder than he had originally anticipated but they had managed to find some middle ground and compromise. Now all that there was left to do was actually buy the thing.

"Come on then," Nick said suddenly, standing up and grabbing his keys that were on the kitchen counter.

Yvonne frowned, confused by this sudden development. "Where are we going?"

"To buy a tree."

Ah, that made sense. She had guessed that they would be buying one today when he had broached the subject but she hadn't expected to be rushed out the door minutes after they had made their decision about which type of tree to buy. Although the quicker they got there and found one, the quicker it would be done.

* * *

"Which one?" Nick Jordan questioned, glancing at his girlfriend who was standing by his side quietly as he tried to decide which tree would be the best one.

Yvonne shrugged. "They look the same to me. Which one do you like?" This was taking ages. It was cold and they were outside looking at lots of trees that to her, just seemed like clones of each other. She had assumed that he would just go and buy the first one he saw but apparently not. At least now he had whittled it down to two trees, about ten minutes ago it had been between four of the things.

"That one." He pointed at the tree to his left which she was convinced looked identical to the one on his right.

"Get that one then." Now she was convinced that this was what it must be like when people took children shopping and got them to choose something. They took their time even if you couldn't see the difference between the two items and that was exactly how indecisive he was being at the moment.

Nick nodded, happy with the one they had chosen. Well, the one that he had chosen and she had just agreed to. "Right, we'll get that one."

Finally. It had taken almost as long to decide which tree to buy as it had done to decide which type of tree they were going to have but it was done now. Now they just had to buy it, get it home and then decorate it.


	12. Frost

**Firstly, Merry Christmas to you all - I hope you all had a fantastic day. Sorry that it's taken me a few days to update this, I was busier than I thought I would be in those last few days before Christmas but I'm back now and determined to get this finished before the New Year. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. **

* * *

**12: Frost  
**

* * *

The steam rising from the hot cup of coffee that she had clutched between her hands continued to curl up into the frosty atmosphere, lingering for only a few seconds longer until it vanished.

Yvonne Rippon was sat on the doorstep, her body hunched over and her elbows resting on her knees as she stared into nothing, savouring this rare moment of peace.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice, concerned, behind her and the warmth of his hands as he placed them on her shoulders surprised her and she leant her head back against his knees, a contented smile flickering upon her features.

She indicated for him to sit down, shifting up so that he could do just that. "It's pretty," she answered, waiting whilst he got himself comfortable next to her before she curled into his side, her head dropping down to rest against his shoulder.

Nick glanced around. Frost had covered the wall and the greenery that was visible from their current position. It was pretty and in a way, really quite magical but although he agreed with her on that score, in his mind, it didn't detract from the fact that it was icy cold. "It's freezing. Why don't we go inside, eh?"

"It's not that cold." As she spoke, an involuntary shiver passed through her body. "Ok, maybe it is a little cold."

He laughed at her attempt to try and play down how cold she actually was. It was so typically her.

"I like it out here. It's peaceful."

Now, he had to agree with her there. There was something incredibly calming about just being able to sit there and hear absolutely nothing. No traffic, no people, not a thing. It was cold, there was no doubt about that but the longer they sat there, the more he could see why she had been out here for so long.

As they sat there, cuddled together and enjoying the time they had together with no interruptions before they had to start getting ready for work, it suddenly occurred to him that her being out here at this time willingly was in complete contrast to the way she had been when he'd tried to get her out of bed to write the Christmas cards.

Every time he thought she couldn't surprise him any longer, she inevitably did just that. She kept him on his toes but that was part of her charm, part of the reason he loved her.


	13. Presents

**Ok, this one could well be verging on being a little mad. No idea where it came from, it just happened. Hope you enjoy it though. Thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing and to those who have sent me PM's, I really do appreciate your feedback.  
Dedicated to Checky & LostInAGoodBook.  
**

* * *

**13: Presents  
Yvonne  
**

* * *

Can hear him going through the cupboards and drawers upstairs – think he thinks that he's being discreet when in reality, he's really not. Has been like this for the last couple of days ever since I told him that I had started my Christmas shopping. In hindsight, probably shouldn't have mentioned it at all. He's such a child, he really is. Thought people grew out of hunting for presents but judging by the last few days, Nick hasn't. Is oddly endearing though.

Not sure whether I should go upstairs and ask him what he's looking for or not just on the off chance that I've connected two and two and come up with five. Is difficult, if am right, know that he wouldn't admit to looking for them anyway. Am rather confident that is what he's looking for though, just need to add some fuel to fire so to speak and find out for sure.

Decision made. "Nick?" Have been standing in the doorway to our bedroom for a few seconds as I came to the conclusion that attempting to find out one way or the other was for the best. Need to know whether I'm right or not. "What are you looking for?"

He jumps and spins round to look at me. "Nothing." His attempt at an innocent expression is currently painted on his face. Think it's just as adorable as that guilty expression he usually has when he's up to no good.

Hmm, could have some fun with this. "You won't find them there, you know." Am being evil but is so much fun teasing him. He has absolutely no hope of finding them – they're not even in the house. At the moment, they're locked away in the middle drawer of my work desk. Well, I had to put them somewhere he wouldn't find them until I've had chance to wrap them up.

"Won't find what there?"

Love that he is still trying to convince me that he's not looking around for any clue as to what he's got for Christmas. Current expression on his face says otherwise though.

"You know what."

Hope he's realised that I've realised what he's up to and he knows what I mean. Could get confusing otherwise...well more confusing than it is already. Have decided that to be mysterious, you have to think it out properly otherwise doesn't work. Just confuses the person trying to be mysterious which in this case, think is me.

Before I get myself even more puzzled trying to work out what's going on (have ended up being the confused one which is not the way was supposed to work out), I smile at him and then start walking away. Am just heading back down the stairs when I hear him shout after me.

"So, where are they?"

Phew, he did know what I meant. Can't help but smile as I realise I've found out what I wanted to even if it did get a little perplexing for a moment. Knew that was what he was looking for – he's too nosy for his own good at times which means that he finds literally everything. Learnt that the hard way when I came home to a half eaten bar of chocolate one day last month. Had thought I'd hidden said chocolate well enough but Nick managed to find it. Do love being right but the fact that he's so nosy means that he's rather predictable in that sense so I do have to be one step ahead of him when it comes to hiding things like presents (or apparently, chocolate) that I don't want him to find. But is fun.


	14. Angel

**Finally remembered to proof read this so here it is. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you like this part and as always, it would be great to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you :)  
**

* * *

**14: Angel  
**

* * *

"I found this," Nick approached the chair that his girlfriend was currently standing on as she attempted to wind the last piece of tinsel round the top of the Christmas tree.

"Why did you have to pick such a big tree?" She grumbled, unwinding it and then wrapping it back round, finally tugging it into place.

"We picked it together." He reminded her. "Anyway, I was in the loft and I found this-"

She hopped down off of the chair, glancing at him. "Found what?"

"This." He produced the fairy from behind his back. He had been going through the boxes that he had put in her loft when he'd moved in with her, attempting to find the missing baubles that he was convinced he had somewhere when he had stumbled across a shoe box that most definitely wasn't his packed with tissue paper.

Upon closer inspection, he had found the ornament delicately tucked into the cream tissue paper. It was handmade, most likely by a child and he had found himself wondering why she had it and the story was behind it. Everything told a story.

Yvonne took it from him. He watched curiously as she gazed at it, her thumb moving gently over the paper dress that the angel was wearing, her eyes appearing to glaze over for the fleeting of moments before she shook herself out of the trance she had slipped into, her eyes moving up to his face. "Do you have one to put on the tree?"

"We could put this one up."

She shrugged her shoulders dismissively, not offering an opinion either way.

There was definitely a story that accompanied this handmade ornament, he could tell and part of him (ok, a lot of him) was intrigued, wanted to know more.

"So, where did she come from then?"

A sigh. He wasn't going to let this go, she could tell. She supposed that she could tell him, not that there was much to tell. "It was years ago, a couple of weeks before Christmas and we found these kids wandering around on their own." She paused, her forehead scrunching in thought. "One of them was five, the other seven. Anyway, we brought them back to the station and I stayed with them whilst we tried to contact someone for them. We gave them some paper and stuff to keep them occupied and the youngest one asked me to help them with their decoration which was the angel." She glanced down at the angel in her hands. "Just before they left, they gave me the angel and begged me to keep it. I didn't want to upset them any more than they were already so I did. She usually sits on the windowsill or something over Christmas."

Nick wasn't quite expecting that but he knew that she had a soft side, he knew how caring she could be so it didn't particularly surprise him. "We'll put her up." He stated quietly, squeezing her fingers briefly in reassurance. "What happened to the kids in the end?"

"Foster home. We couldn't trace any relatives for them and then we found their mother the next day. There was nothing anyone could have done." She exhaled deeply, deciding to change the subject. It was one of those cases that she didn't like talking about. "Do you want to put her up?"

"No, you do it."

He watched as she climbed back on the chair, straightening up gingerly before carefully attaching the angel to the top of the tree.

"What were you doing in the loft anyway?" As she jumped back down, she realised that he had mumbled something about going in the loft and had wandered off before she'd had a chance to ask why.

"Looking for the baubles, I'm sure I put them in one of the boxes."

"Surely you would have put them with all the other Christmas stuff?"

She had a point there, he had to admit that but he wasn't necessarily sure if she was right. He remembered that when he had been putting everything away last Christmas, he had left the baubles out for a reason that he couldn't quite remember now. So they probably weren't where they should be.

"We'll find them before next Christmas." Nick smiled at her as she wrapped both of her arms around his upper arm so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"We'd better, that tree is going to have baubles next year."

He snickered. "Oh it is, is it?"


	15. Lights

**This one is rather fluffy but if you want, think of it as a way of cheering us all up after the spoilers that were released earlier :) Thanks to everyone who's reading, I really appreciate it. Hope you like this one.  
**

* * *

**15: Lights  
Nick  
**

* * *

Am currently lying on my stomach under the Christmas tree attempting to locate the plug for the lights so that we can turn them on. Is not very comfortable but I suppose it makes a change from being in the fireplace – not that I really was, she just thought I was.

Is not easy task and definitely made more difficult by Yvonne standing behind me, trying to help – her idea of helping is definitely not the same as mine and pretty sure that she's being more of a hindrance than a help at the moment but is sweet all the same.

"Have you found the plug yet?"

Sounds vaguely bored. To answer her question, no. Which is obviously why am still under here. Can't see a thing. Is all dark.

"Nope."

Not quite sure why I decided to crawl under the tree, should have just kept hold of the plug for the lights in the first place. If I had, wouldn't be under here now. Lesson learnt. Think that just continuing to scrabble around under the tree until I find something other than the carpet is a good plan...well it's the only plan I have.

Does pay off eventually though. My hand lands on something that feels suspiciously plug shaped – it had better be the right plug. Am convinced it is like the Bermuda triangle under here.

"Got it."

Now just have to plug the damn thing in and then of course actually get out from under the tree. Could be harder than I'd first thought. I feel stuck. Is not good.

Plug is now in (took less time than I thought) and have flicked the switch to turn it on – do not want to get back under here for at least a few hours. Preferably not at all. That's if I can even get out of here in the first place. Am thinking that maybe she can get under here to turn it off later.

"Well?"

Want to know what it looks like now that I've done the hard work – finding the plug was a lot harder than it was supposed to be.

"Get out of there and you can see for yourself."

Can hear the amusement in her voice. Really hope I'm not stuck.

Ugh, ok. Now is the moment of truth as to whether I'm stuck or not. Still feel stuck.

Um...help?

* * *

It took about five minutes of wriggling around with no assistance whatsoever from Yvonne – unless standing there giggling hysterically is assistance – but finally, I am free. Unstuck. Whatever.

Managed to smack my head on the the lowest branch of the tree as I crawled out as well. That hurt. Appear to be worryingly good at unintentionally hurting myself. Hope she appreciates this.

* * *

Good news is that the lights work and am now standing next to her looking at the tree. The lights are on, twinkling gently. It does look very pretty.

I take a quick glance sideways to try and gauge her reaction. She has her arms wrapped around her body and there's a smile tugging at her lips. Think she likes it more than she's willing to let on. Was worth being stuck under the tree just to see her smile and hear that laugh of hers.

Yes, am being soppy again. Will shut up now.


End file.
